


The Match

by omgsynecdoche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Rewrite, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsynecdoche/pseuds/omgsynecdoche
Summary: “Here’s what we’ll do,” Suga began, holding the phone out of Daichi’s reach. “We’ll wait for it to finish downloading, and then we’ll make you a profile. And then, you’re gonna use it until the end of the week. And if it doesn’t work out by then, we’ll delete it. And I swear I will never bring it up ever again.”Daichi narrowed his eyes at Suga. This week was a bad time. They were scheduled for a practice match with Nekoma College on Friday afternoon. But Daichi was so wound up. The incredible stress of the week that was just barely starting wound him up so, so tightly that he just wanted some form of release. At least Suga was getting laid and de-stressing. He needed that too.The phone in Suga’s hand made a sound. The download was done, and the app was ready to use.“Alright, fine,” said Daichi. “Until the end of the week.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	The Match

Daichi watched as Suga helped himself to a can of coffee from the vending machine outside the gymnasium. They had just wrapped up Monday morning practice, but Suga looked way more exhausted than usual. Despite the dark circles under his best friend’s eyes, though, Daichi noted the happy glint in them.  
  
“So where’d you spend the night last night?” Daichi finally asked as Suga popped off the tab and lifted the can to his lips. He gulped down a mouthful of coffee before responding nonchalantly with, “Somewhere nearby.”  
  
Daichi narrowed his eyes at Suga. “Was it someone we know?”  
  
Suga gave him a small, mischievous smile. “Sort of.”  
  
“Oh my god, Suga. Please tell me it’s not someone from school.”  
  
“Of course not! I would never swipe right on these losers.” Suga took another gulp before starting to walk towards their classroom. Daichi quickly fell into step beside him, still thinking about who Suga could have spent the night with.   
  
“Someone from another school?” asked Daichi. Suga smiled in response.  
  
“Another school’s _volleyball team_?”  
  
Suga’s smile morphed into a smirk. Daichi sighed. It was definitely someone he _knew_ , then.  
  
“Ushijima?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Kamasaki?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Reon?”  
  
“Is he on the app?” Suga asked excitedly, his eyes widening. “Oh my god, I’d give _anything_ to get railed by Reon.”  
  
“Keep it in your fucking pants,” said Daichi, rolling his eyes as they started to climb up the stairs to their classroom. He paused, thinking, and then said, “Futakuchi?”  
  
“Hmm,” Suga’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Cute, but not really my type.”  
  
Finally, as they reached the last step of the stairs on the second floor of the building, Daichi gave up.  
  
“Just tell me.”  
  
Suga finished his coffee and threw it in the trash bin in the corner.  
  
“Iwaizumi,” he said simply.   
  
“Woah!” Daichi did not expect that the ace of the Seijoh University boys volleyball club was gay, much less that he’d be on a dating app, and _certainly_ not that he’d be hooking up with Daichi’s best friend.  
  
Suga’s dating life had become more colorful ever since he downloaded a popular dating app almost a year ago. Later, Suga had begun pestering Daichi into downloading it too, but Daichi had refused. The pestering had gotten worse when Daichi was made captain of the Karasuno College boys volleyball club. “You’re gonna need it, with the stress of being captain,” Suga had told him. But Daichi had held his ground. He had no time to be on dating apps.  
  
His vice-captain, on the other hand, seemed to have all the time in the world. Suga always showed up to morning practice right on time and never left afternoon practice too early. He was always caught up on school work. He never looked like he was completely tired, save for days like this when he sported dark circles under his eyes, but it was nothing too serious, or anything that showed that he was stretching himself too thin. But Daichi knew that Suga was out on a date almost every night. Daichi, unfortunately, also knew every sordid detail, as Suga told him every morning about every little thing that happened the previous night. If Suga weren’t his best friend, Daichi would never have thought that Suga was the type who was on dating apps, meeting people and… well, sleeping with them.  
  
“So? You’re not gonna tell me about how it was with him?” asked Daichi. “That’s a first.”  
  
Suga winked at Daichi as they entered their classroom. Daichi dropped his bag onto his chair, and then went over to Suga’s desk and leaned on it as they resumed their conversation.  
  
“I barely got any sleep,” said Suga.  
  
“Yeah, I noticed. Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
Suga lowered his voice. “I always had a theory, but last night I finally confirmed it.”  
  
“Confirmed what?”  
  
“He’s _packing_.”  
  
“Oh my _god_ , Suga.”  
  
“And we were at it _all night_. Literally. I had to beg him to let me get some sleep. It’s honestly a wonder that I’m walking fine today.”  
  
Daichi shook his head. “I don’t know if I’m scared for you or envious of you,” he admitted.  
  
“Maybe both?” Suga suggested.  
  
Daichi chuckled. “Maybe.”  
  
“You know, you could easily take care of _one_ of those things,” said Suga, his voice regaining its usual teasing tone. He placed his elbow on his desk and then rested his chin on his fist. Daichi responded with a quizzical look.  
  
“Just download the app, dumbass,” Suga replied.  
  
“Yeah, no thanks,” Daichi scoffed.  
  
“Why not?” asked Suga with an eyebrow raised. “You think people like me are below you?”  
  
“No, of course not!”  
  
“Think I’m a slut?”  
  
“Oh, I _definitely_ think that, but not because you’re on the app.”  
  
“Fine, that’s true,” Suga snickered.  
  
“So then why won’t you download it?”  
  
Daichi paused. It wasn’t that he looked down on people who were on dating apps. Quite the contrary; he admired them. He admired, even _envied_ , how they could put themselves out there with ease, hopping carefree from one person to the next. No, it wasn’t that Daichi didn’t want to be like them. It was that he _did_. It was that he was scared to put himself out there, to complete strangers, to show them that he was actively on the hunt for a love life. Or even just a sex life, like Suga was.  
  
“Give me your phone,” commanded Suga, leaving his palm out for Daichi.  
  
“What? No.”  
  
“Just give me your phone.”  
  
 _“No!”_  
  
Suga reached into Daichi’s pocket and grabbed the device. Suga quickly jumped out of his seat and ran into the hallway. Daichi ran after him, but the seconds he had spent completely still, surprised at what just happened, had cost him. By the time he reached Suga, the boy was already downloading the app onto his phone, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he held the device up and showed Daichi the download progress on the screen.  
  
“Here’s what we’ll do,” Suga began, holding the phone away from Daichi’s reach. “We’ll wait for this app to finish downloading, and then we’ll make you a profile. And then, you’re gonna use it for the rest of the week. And _really_ use it, like, _really_ look for someone. And if it doesn’t work out by then, we’ll delete your profile from the app, and then the app from your phone. And I swear I will never bring it up ever again.”  
  
“What does that mean, ‘doesn’t work out’?” Daichi clarified, his hand on his hip as he studied Suga’s expression.  
  
“Just that. You don’t find someone you like.” Suga shrugged. “Either romantically or sexually.”  
  
Daichi narrowed his eyes at Suga, considering the offer. This week was a bad time, to be honest. They were scheduled to have a practice match with Nekoma College at the end of the week, for the first time in what appeared to be ages. Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san already emphasized that much to him. He needed to focus on getting whipped into shape by their new coach, and in turn, whipping his team into shape.   
  
But Daichi also knew that he was _so_ wound up. The incredible pressure of the week that was just starting stressed him out so badly that he just wanted some form of release. It was why he felt extra envious of Suga this morning. At least Suga was getting laid and de-stressing. He needed that too.  
  
The phone in Suga’s hand made a sound. The download was done, and the app was ready to use.  
  
“Alright, fine,” said Daichi. “Until the end of the week.”

*****

Daichi’s chopsticks were halfway to his mouth when Suga unceremoniously dropped his bento on the table and then plopped down on the bench right next to Daichi.  
  
“Give me your phone,” Suga commanded for the second time today. This time, Daichi just let out an exasperated sigh before handing the phone to his best friend and then shoving his food into his mouth.  
  
“Okay,” Suga mused out loud as he opened the app. “Name, Daichi… Age, 21… Looking for…”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi saw Suga looking at him expectantly.  
  
“What?” Daichi asked.  
  
“ _Looking for_ …?” Suga repeated as he held the phone out in front of Daichi’s face. The screen in front of him was asking if he was looking for men, women or both. He balanced his chopsticks gingerly on his bento and then quickly tapped on the first option.  
  
Suga pulled the phone away immediately. “Thanks, I just wanted to make sure,” he said to Daichi in a teasing tone.  
  
“I fucking hate you,” replied Daichi gruffly, turning his attention back to his lunch.  
  
Suga laughed and then ignored him again in favor of finishing Daichi’s dating profile. After a few minutes of silence, Suga announced that he was done and handed the phone back, which Daichi immediately pocketed.  
  
“What, you’re not even gonna check what I did?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“What if I put a monkey’s face as your profile picture?”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“You really think I wouldn’t?”  
  
Daichi swallowed, then faced Suga squarely. “Normally, you would. But considering how long you’ve been wanting me to get on the app, and how much I know you want me to get laid right now, I know you wouldn’t.”  
  
Suga frowned and stared at Daichi for a moment. “You know me too well,” he said, finally unwrapping his bento. “You’re no fun anymore.”  
  
Daichi snorted as he and Suga both turned back to their meals. Only a minute of peaceful mealtime passed between them before Daichi felt Suga’s hand roughly reaching into his pocket again.  
  
“What the—?” Daichi began to protest, but Suga had already grabbed the phone and was promptly opening the app.  
  
“Let’s see who’s on here,” mused Suga out loud as he waited for the first profile to appear on Daichi’s phone screen. Daichi pointedly ignored him and continued to shuffle food into his mouth.  
  
“Look, it’s Iwaizumi!” said Suga excitedly, holding out the phone to Daichi’s face. “Would you like to swipe right?”  
  
Daichi flicked his eyes upward toward the screen. It wasn’t like he needed to look, though. He knew perfectly well what Iwaizumi looked like. “No thanks, he’s not my type,” he said flatly.  
  
Suga shrugged and swiped left.  
  
“Ooh! How about _this_ cutie?” Suga held out the phone to Daichi again. Daichi looked up and saw Suga’s face on his phone screen. He glared at the real-life Suga and said, “I can already tell he’s an asshole just from the pic.”  
  
“Fuck you. You’re swiping right.” And Suga swiped right on his own profile. Daichi shook his head in defeat.  
  
The next profile was of Oikawa Tooru, the captain of the Seijoh University boys volleyball club. Before Suga could say anything, Daichi snatched his phone out of Suga’s hand. He held it under the table and swiped right.  
  
“I saw that!” Suga laughed. “Can’t blame you, he’s fucking gorgeous.”  
  
Daichi decided to ignore the comment and proceeded to review the next option the app provided him. On his phone screen was Shirabu Kenjirou from the Shiratorizawa University volleyball club. He swiped left, and Shirabu was replaced by one of his own teammates, Ennoshita Chikara. Daichi promptly swiped left again, this time bringing up another member of the Seijoh team, Kunimi Akira.  
  
“Why are all these people the people on the volleyball teams?” Daichi asked exasperatedly. This was not the plethora of options that he had imagined.  
  
“Because we’re all fucking gay, Daichi,” Suga replied in a bored voice, shoving his own food into his mouth.  
  
Thankfully, Suga was too preoccupied with his lunch and left Daichi in peace, free to consider all the profiles cropping up on his phone. It was _literally_ everyone on the volleyball teams. He could have done a roll call of all the volleyball players in the prefecture. He swiped left on all of them.  
  
“So, no one you like?” Suga asked as he began wrapping up his bento.  
  
“Nope,” Daichi said simply.  
  
“You’re so picky!” whined Suga. “We’re never gonna get you laid!”  
  
“Shut up.”

*****

Daichi was making his way to his first class on Tuesday morning when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and then the person’s entire body slam onto his back. Daichi bent his knees to keep his balance as Suga settled into a piggyback behind him.  
  
“So. How are you doing on the app?” Suga asked, still hanging on, as Daichi walked on a few steps.  
  
“It fucking _sucks_ ,” Daichi grumbled, shrugging Suga off of him. The smaller boy climbed off and walked beside Daichi.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Suga. “This entire time you haven’t swept right on anyone?”  
  
“I’ve only been on it for less than a day.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s about twelve hours that you could be swiping.”  
  
Daichi opened his mouth to argue that he wasn’t spending every waking moment on the app, unlike _someone_ , but he gave up before he even began. He sighed and finally replied, “I’ve swiped right... on a few...”  
  
“And you haven’t matched with anyone?”  
  
“I have. With like two or three.”  
  
“Have you matched with Oikawa yet?”  
  
“Sadly, no.” And Daichi was truly sad about that fact.  
  
Suga hummed. “Give me your phone.” Daichi groaned but complied anyway, handing his best friend the phone and watching the screen over his shoulder. Suga opened the app and checked Daichi’s matches, and then checked the conversations. There were none.  
  
“Daichi, why don’t you message them?”  
  
“And say what?”  
  
“Uh, I dunno, _‘hello’_?” said Suga sarcastically, as if Daichi’s question were the dumbest question in the universe. Daichi simply grumbled incoherently in response.  
  
 _“Dude!”_ exclaimed Suga, planting himself right in front of Daichi, stopping him in his tracks. “Do you think I just match with people on the app and then _magically_ get into their pants?”  
  
“Yes,” Daichi deadpanned.  
  
It was Suga’s turn to grumble, actually stomping his foot like a child. “ _Ugh!_ Oh my god, Daichi! You’re _never_ gonna get laid! How did you even score before?”  
  
“With lots of alcohol and friends of frat boys.”  
  
“You’re disgusting!”  
  
“Wha—? Why am I—?” Daichi stopped as Suga clicked on one of his matches, a guy named Kaito, and began typing out a message.  
  
“Suga, what the—?” Daichi reached over and tried to pry his phone out of Suga’s hands, but Suga began jogging towards the main building. Daichi immediately began to run after him. Suga glanced around and, perhaps realizing that his current pace was no match for Daichi, began sprinting, forcing Daichi to run faster. But Suga was quicker on his feet, and by the time Daichi had caught up to him and retrieved his phone, there had already been an exchange of messages.  
  
 **Daichi:**  
Hi there!  
Sorry it took me a while to message  
It’s just that you’re so cute and I’m really shy  
  
 **Kaito:**  
omg no  
im really shy  
i was so glad we matched coz i think youre really hot  
would you like to have dinner with me sometime?  
  
 **Daichi:**  
I’m free tomorrow night  
  
 **Kaito:**  
tomorrow night it is  
  
“Shit,” Daichi muttered under his breath as he pocketed his phone. “Remind me why I’m friends with you again?”   
  
“Because I just scored you a date tomorrow night,” said Suga happily. “You’re fucking _welcome_ , by the way.” Suga clapped him on the hand and then darted off towards his classroom.  
  
“I hate you!” Daichi called after him.  
  
The truth was, Daichi loved his best friend very much. He would never have mustered the courage to even say hi to any of those guys he had matched with. Suga had also conveniently picked the cutest one out of them all.   
  
Daichi had to admit, he was kind of excited about the date.   
  
By the next night, however, Daichi felt the complete opposite. He was angry at fucking _Kaito_ if that was even his real name.  
  
Daichi had arrived at the restaurant on Wednesday at 8:00 pm. He had quickly scanned the tables looking for Kaito — at least, the Kaito he knew from the app. He had looked around once, twice, three times. The place hadn’t been big, nor had it been packed with patrons. But somehow, Daichi had not been able to find his date.  
  
“Daichi!”   
  
Daichi had turned his head to the far right side of the restaurant, where a man he had never before seen in his life was calling his name and waving to him. He had squinted, trying to place the man’s face, but he truly couldn’t. Finally, the man had gotten up from the table and approached Daichi, introducing himself as Kaito. Daichi had made up a lame excuse, _“Sorry I didn’t recognize you, I don’t have my contacts on and I forgot my glasses,”_ and then proceeded to have the most boring date of his life.  
  
Kaito had invited Daichi back to his place, but Daichi was no longer interested. Sure, Daichi was in need of a good fuck, but he wasn’t that desperate. He had made up another excuse, and then caught the last bus home.  
  
Now that he was finally in his own bed, Daichi realized he was also annoyed and angry at Suga. He rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.  
  
 **Daichi:**  
I’m going to fucking kill you Sugawara  
  
 **Suga:**  
Date didnt go well?  
  
 **Daichi:**  
OMG it was a disaster  
  
 **Suga:**  
What happened???  
  
 **Daichi:**  
He looked nothing like his profile  
I was standing there looking for him like an idiot  
And then he came over and introduced himself and I was the idiot who didn’t recognize his own date  
Except that he didn’t look like my date!!!!!!!  
  
 **Suga:**  
Omg you were catfished????  
Im so sorry daichi  
He was really cute!  
  
 **Daichi:**  
No he wasn’t!!!  
And then he was boring AF  
I swear to god Suga  
This app is dumb  
I’m done  
  
 **Suga:**  
No no no no no no no no no nooooooooo  
Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls  
U promised until the end of the week  
Just 2 days left  
Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase  
  
Daichi groaned. Was he really going to go through with this? He switched apps and unmatched himself with the guy called Kaito.  
  
 **Suga:**  
Daichiiiiiiii  
  
Daichi sighed. He did promise to give it until the end of the week. Maybe he’d end up with a few more matches, a few more choices, by then.  
  
 **Daichi:**  
Fine   
I hate you so much  
  
 **Suga:**  
U know u love me  
I have to go now  
Unless u want me to send u dick pics  
  
 **Daichi:**  
OH MY GOD Suga stop being horny!!!!  
  
 **Suga:**  
I’m horny 24/7  
And u know it  
Goodbye daichi  
  
Daichi heaved another sigh as he switched apps again, holding his phone up to his face. No one really piqued his interest, his thumb automatically swiping left on each new profile that the app revealed.  
  
 _Ew. Nope._  
  
 _Cute, but not my type. Next._  
  
 _Oh, no way in hell I’m swiping right on Moniwa._  
  
 _Wait—_  
  
Daichi lifted his thumb off his phone and studied the new face in front of him. The man had jet black hair, most of it in some weird spiky style on the top of his head that reminded Daichi of a rooster’s head, and some it falling on his forehead, concealing his right eye. He wore a smug grin but somehow managed to look adorable at the same time.  
  
 _Tetsu._ That was his name.  
  
Daichi checked the rest of the profile. Tetsu hadn’t really indicated much about himself, except the fact that he was a student, and had simply uploaded three photos. The first one was the one that made Daichi stop, a close-up shot that showed nothing else but his face and neck. The second one was of him in a plain white T-shirt. He had a volleyball tucked under his arm, and though the shirt was in no way tight and the photo was in no way zoomed in, Daichi could clearly see the definition in the muscles of his arms. Finally, the third photo was one of him lounging on a pool chair, wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses, his tight abs on display, his shorts resting right on the clearly defined V-shape on his hips.  
  
Daichi’s mouth dried up instantly. This guy was literally a thirst trap.  
  
Daichi swiped right.  
  
 _It was a match._  
  
Oh fuck. What was Daichi supposed to do now?  
  
Daichi panicked for a second before remembering that he could call Suga. He was just about to open his contacts when he got a message notification from the app.  
  
It was Tetsu.  
  
 **Tetsu:**  
Hey  
  
Daichi swallowed as he typed out his reply.  
  
 **Daichi:**  
Hi  
  
Daichi was still racking his brain for the next thing to say when another message popped up.  
  
 **Tetsu:**  
U know i didnt expect to match with anyone while here in miyagi  
But i couldnt resist your profile  
I like a man with a strong jaw

This guy was smooth. Daichi’s heart thudded in his chest as he typed.

 **Daichi:**  
I’m glad we matched then

Was that okay? Wasn’t that going to kill the conversation? Yes, it was. Daichi needed to say something else to keep it going.

 **Daichi:**  
You’re not from here?

 **Tetsu:**  
Nope

 **Daichi:**  
Where are you from?

 **Tetsu:**  
Tokyo

 **Daichi:**  
Vacationing up north?

 **Tetsu:**  
Ha i wish  
Some school thing  
Leaving on friday

Crap. If Daichi wanted to make a move on this man — and _he did, he absolutely wanted to_ — he would have to do it fast.

 **Tetsu:**  
What r u doing tom night?

 **Daichi:**  
Not much. You?

 **Tetsu:**  
Hopefully  
I’ll be doing u

Daichi felt himself getting hard just at that. Fuck. This Tetsu guy was too smooth. He was dangerous. But at that very moment, Daichi felt like playing with fire.

 **Daichi:**  
I’m free at 8

Daichi waited with bated breath for the reply.

 **Tetsu:**  
Perfect  
I’ll msg u tom morning where we can meet  
That ok?

 **Daichi:**  
Sure

 **Tetsu:**  
Talk to u tom  
Goodnight daichi

 **Daichi:**  
Goodnight

*****

Daichi couldn’t wait for practice to end on Thursday morning so he could talk to Suga. They didn’t have class until noon on Thursdays, and they usually ate their weight after morning practice at this little restaurant right outside campus. As he sat across Suga in their usual booth, Daichi felt he was too nervous to have his usual, and so he simply ordered a cup of coffee.  
  
Last night’s very brief conversation with Tetsu got Daichi riled up. _Very_ riled up. So much so that he couldn’t help imagining running his hands along the ridges on Tetsu’s tight stomach. Neither could he help thinking about how he would dig his thumbs into that perfect V on Tetsu’s hips. And Daichi had gotten off on that image, fucking into his hand, imagining it was Tetsu’s.  
  
Maybe Suga was right. Maybe he just really needed to blow off steam. Maybe he just needed to get his brains fucked out. Maybe he just needed to orgasm away all the tension in his body.  
  
Maybe he just needed Tetsu to do all that for him.  
  
Daichi jumped as Suga slapped a hand on the table.  
  
“You’re jerking off in your head, aren’t you?” asked Suga with a cocked eyebrow. Suga laughed as Daichi shot him a glare. Daichi wanted to punch his smug face. How dare he read Daichi like a book?   
  
“Suga, you gotta help me,” said Daichi after swallowing a huge gulp of coffee.  
  
“With what?” Suga didn’t even look up from his breakfast.  
  
“I… think I’ve got a date.”  
  
 _“Oh!”_ That got Suga’s attention. He unceremoniously dropped his chopsticks and leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. “Is he cute?”  
  
“He…” stammered Daichi, “he’s _hot_.”  
  
“I wanna see!” Suga practically bounced on his seat as he held out both hands. Daichi let out a sigh before retrieving his phone from his pocket. He opened up Tetsu’s profile on the app and then handed the phone to Suga.  
  
“Oh my god…” Suga breathed, his eyes wide as he swiped across the phone, undoubtedly falling into the same thirst trap that Daichi had done not more than twelve hours ago. “Fuck… Dai, _he’s so hot!_ ”  
  
“That’s what I said.”  
  
“Fuck,” Suga said again, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “Those abs… oh god I’m gonna be hard.”  
  
“For the love of all that is sacred, please don’t,” pleaded Daichi sincerely.  
  
Suga looked up from the phone and straight at Daichi. “Fucking _congrats_ , man.”  
  
“Dude! I need help!”   
  
“What do you mean?” asked Suga. “You scored a date with this hottie. You’re fine!”  
  
“I… I can’t…” Daichi couldn’t explain how he needed help on how to deal with Tetsu’s incredibly dangerous smoothness. “Check the messages!” he finally sputtered.  
  
Suga turned his attention back to the phone and began reading. His expression started with a small smile, and then turned into a smirk, and then turned into shock.  
  
“Holy sh— _Daichi!_ What the actual _fuck_ ?” exclaimed Suga, his head whipping up to look at Daichi. _“‘I’ll be doing you?’”_  
  
 _“I know!”_ Daichi dropped his head into his hands. “What do I do? You’re the one who got me into this mess!”  
  
“Dude, I didn’t do jack shit,” said Suga. “You did this all yourself. I’m impressed, actually.” He slid the phone across the table to Daichi.   
  
“What do I _do_?” asked Daichi, unable to keep the desperation from his voice.  
  
“What exactly are you asking me for advice about?” asked Suga.  
  
“I… I don’t know!”  
  
Suga snorted and turned his attention back to his breakfast. He swallowed a few bites of food as Daichi wallowed in panic, watching Suga eat.  
  
“Dai, calm down,” said Suga. His tone was serious, and he let go of his chopsticks again to look straight into Daichi’s eyes. “Tonight is perfect, actually. Go blow off some steam. You’re at the end of your rope ‘cause of the Nekoma match tomorrow.”  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
“Yes, you are. You made Hinata cry this morning when you yelled at him for his failed receive. Even Ukai-san was surprised you’d said something.”  
  
“Hinata cried?” asked Daichi, surprised.  
  
“See, you didn’t even notice. You’re worse than I thought.”  
  
Okay, so maybe Daichi _was_ at the end of his rope. But the practice match with Nekoma was a big deal for everyone. It had taken great effort on Takeda-sensei’s part just to even book it. Karasuno needed to be ready. And as captain, Daichi needed to get his team ready. Daichi needed to _be_ ready.  
  
“Maybe I should just cancel,” Daichi thought aloud, pursing his lips and looking at the device on the table next to his cup of coffee. “Yeah, I’ll cancel.”  
  
Suga slapped the table. “You’ll do no such thing!”  
  
“ _How_ is this a good idea?” Daichi sighed. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this this week.”  
  
“Dai, I love you,” Suga began, his usual playful tone returning. “but you have such a stick up your ass before practice matches. Especially this one.” Suga shoved food into his mouth, and then swallowed. “Hopefully this Tetsu guy’s stick is something you’ll like having up your ass.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Daichi, which Daichi promptly ignored. Daichi folded his arms onto the table and then buried his head in them.  
  
“Suga, what do I _dooooo_?”  
  
“Stop asking me that! Just go on the fucking date!”  
  
Daichi lifted his head and rested his chin on his folded arms. “What if he wants to have sex?” he asked in a whisper.  
  
Suga rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, _ya think?_ Gee, I wonder what _‘doing you’_ means.”  
  
“Suga!”  
  
“Daichi!” hissed Suga. “Do you _not_ want to have sex with him?”  
  
“Have you _seen_ him?” Daichi hissed back.  
  
“Exactly! So what’s the problem?” Suga cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Defeated, Daichi replied with nothing but a strangled cry. Suga rolled his eyes again and finished his breakfast as Daichi ordered another cup of coffee.  
  
“Wait a minute,” said Suga, “you _are_ a bottom, right? ‘Cause dude, I don’t think that guy would ever bottom.”  
  
“I’m a switch, shut up,” mumbled Daichi.  
  
“Right, okay, that’ll work,” said Suga, chuckling. Daichi replied with another groan.  
  
“I just really want this for you, Dai!” said Suga with such sincerity, it would have made Daichi laugh if he weren’t so nervous. “Just… maybe don’t be late for morning practice tomorrow.”  
  
“What if he doesn’t like me?”  
  
“ _Daichi._ He said he liked a man with a _strong jaw_ ,” said Suga, reaching across the table and cupping Daichi’s chin. “The only man with a stronger jaw than you around here is Asahi, and Lord knows they’re never gonna meet on the app.” Suga let go of his face and then started snickering. “Heh. _‘Lord knows.’_ Get it? ‘Cause Asahi—”  
  
“I’m being serious, Suga!” whined Daichi, ignoring Suga’s lame joke.  
  
“ _I’m_ being serious!” exclaimed Suga, folding his arms across his chest. “Stop being a baby. Obviously, this guy finds you hot and wants to rail you. Just go with it and get fucked, and then come back to us with your game face on for the practice match.”  
  
Suga was right. Daichi was being a whiny baby for no reason. Tetsu was attracted to him. He wouldn’t have asked Daichi out if he didn’t. And Daichi was sure as hell attracted to the man. There was no problem here. Daichi gave Suga a small nod as he downed his coffee.  
  
Suga checked his wristwatch and suddenly began fishing bills out of his wallet.  
  
“Shit, I’m late! Sorry, Dai, I gotta go,” he said as he counted bills on the table.  
  
“Where are you going?” asked Daichi. “We don’t have class until noon.”  
  
“I’m meeting up with Iwaizumi.”  
  
Daichi groaned. “Suga, it’s 10:30 in the morning.”  
  
“It’s called _morning sex_ for a reason,” replied Suga as he slapped the pile of bills and slid it toward Daichi. “Gotta go, he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Suga winked as he slid out of the booth. “See ya later, Dai!”  
  
Daichi raised a hand in response as Suga jogged out of the restaurant. He was finishing his coffee when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Tetsu had sent a message.  
  
 **Tetsu:**  
Hey  
There’s a bar right around the corner of my hotel  
Meet up at like 8:30?  
  
 **Daichi:**  
Sounds good  
  
 **Tetsu:**  
Cool  
See u 2nite  
  
A pang of fear struck Daichi. What if this one ended up like the last one? What if he was being catfished again? Worse, what if he got stood up?  
  
Daichi hurriedly typed up a message.  
  
 **Daichi:**  
Hey Tetsu  
I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted to see me tonight  
If this is a prank or something then we can just call it off right now and laugh about it  
  
Was that the right thing to do? Daichi didn’t know how to navigate the dating app world. Fuck, this was why he needed Suga! But he needed to know. Otherwise, if this date ended up like last night’s, he knew he would be in the worst possible condition during tomorrow’s match.  
  
 **Tetsu:**  
No this is not a prank  
I really do want to see u  
Id like to see all of u tonight  
  
Daichi quickly closed the app and locked his phone. He felt a blush creeping down to his neck, and already he felt like his jeans were a size smaller.  
  
 _Fuck._

*****

Daichi showered in record time after practice that night. They had ended up staying later than usual, with Ukai-san giving them a few last-minute pointers and instructions to work on for tomorrow’s morning practice. If things worked out well in the morning, they would be able to try the new plays out during the practice match with Nekoma.  
  
Now he was going to be late. Tetsu’s hotel was downtown, about a 20-minute bus ride from Karasuno College. Daichi tucked his shirt into his jeans and quickly threw on a dark bomber jacket. He attacked his damp hair with a comb, willing it to lie flat on his head and not be an unruly, tangled mess, just for tonight. He managed to make it look better than its normal state, and he took that small win.  
  
Daichi inhaled deeply and then let it out. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Since practice ended, his heart had been hammering in his chest, threatening to just burst out of its cage. He’d had one-night stands before, but never with anyone this smoking hot. And never with anyone who boldly told him outright that _he_ was hot and that they wanted him. Granted, the medium probably gave Tetsu a bit more confidence compared to Daichi’s previous partners, but still.  
  
Despite Tetsu’s assurance this morning that this was not a prank, Daichi couldn’t feel but still feel apprehensive. Sure, it might not be a prank. But what if the man took one look at him and decided to pass, just as Daichi himself had done with Kaito? Daichi shook his head, banishing the idea. Kaito had used a different person’s photo on his profile, or at least, used a photo that was at least ten years old and _looked_ like a completely different person. Daichi — or rather, Suga, who set up his profile — didn’t do that. Suga had actually picked a nice photo of Daichi, of him in a white t-shirt and his Karasuno volleyball club jacket, his arms crossed over his chest. Daichi admitted that the pose did wonders for his chest and arms, and so he tried to replicate that look tonight.  
  
Satisfied with his appearance, Daichi finally exited the club room, flicking the light switch as he passed. As he turned to lock the door, he heard a wolf whistle from somewhere behind him.  
  
“ _Woah_ , Captain,” came Suga’s voice. “Dress up like that every day and I might just jump you.”  
  
“Suga, please, not now,” replied Daichi in an exasperated tone. He had no time to fend off Suga’s weird antics.  
  
“I’m serious. You look really hot. Tetsu’s gonna cream his pants the moment he sees you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Now run, before you miss the bus.”  
  
“Damn it!” Daichi jumped, suddenly remembering that he was already running late. He jogged down the steps, calling a hasty “Thanks, bye!” to Suga who was laughing at him, and then full-on sprinted towards the bus stop right outside the college’s main entrance. The bus arrived two minutes later. Daichi found a seat and caught his breath, trying to calm himself down.  
  
It felt like just a second later that Daichi arrived at his stop right in front of Tetsu’s hotel. He walked around the corner and easily found the bar. He glanced at his watch and caught the time: 8:40. Fuck, he was late. He crossed the street and entered the bar.  
  
It was a tiny bar, the counter at the far end of the room opposite some booths and tables and chairs. The place was relatively unoccupied. In the dim lighting, Daichi struggled to locate his date. He quickly scanned the place, squinting. There was a small empty area to Daichi’s right, which he assumed was a dance floor, except no one was dancing.   
  
Daichi found Tetsu in an area to his left, seated at the booth nearest the door. The man looked exactly as he did in his photos, his hair in a weird spiky hairstyle, his bangs covering his right eye, as he scrolled intently on his phone. Daichi shifted the weight of the bag on his shoulder and approached.  
  
“Tetsu?” he asked tentatively.  
  
Tetsu looked up at Daichi, and even in the semi-darkness, Daichi saw the brightness of his grin. Daichi smiled back.  
  
“Daichi, hi.” Tetsu slid out of the booth and stood, holding out a hand. He was wearing dark jeans and a red button-down shirt with the first two buttons left undone, revealing the smooth skin on his chest. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
Daichi took Tetsu’s hand and noted how much bigger it was than his, how it completely covered his own, how long and lithe the fingers were. He wanted to feel those fingers on his naked body, on his—  
  
 _Focus, Daichi._  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m so sorry I’m late.”  
  
Tetsu let go of Daichi’s hand and waved off his apology. “Please, it’s really no trouble.” He motioned for Daichi to sit across him, and Daichi obeyed, shrugging off his bag and placing it beside him in the booth.  
  
“Can I get you anything?” asked Tetsu.  
  
“Uh… yeah, a rum and coke, please,” replied Daichi.  
  
Tetsu flashed him another bright smile. “Be right back,” he said as he sauntered off towards the counter.  
  
Daichi watched as Tetsu flashed the bartender a killer smile. The bartender expertly mixed their drinks, not once taking her eyes off of Tetsu, smiling coyly at him.  
  
 _Great._ Daichi’s date was getting hit on _during_ their date. If Daichi didn’t feel nervous before, his nerves were absolutely wrecked now.  
  
Tetsu caught Daichi’s eye as he made his way back to their booth, drinks in hand. He placed Daichi’s rum and coke carefully on the table before taking his seat opposite him. Daichi quickly took a large gulp of his drink.  
  
“Wow,” Tetsu commented with a smirk.   
  
“Sorry,” said Daichi sheepishly. “I’m just… I’m a bit nervous.”  
  
“Don’t be.” Tetsu’s smirk transformed into a legitimate smile. “You look really good.” Tetsu took a sip of his drink and continued. “Of course, I knew you were hot from your profile, but like…” he trailed off, gazing at Daichi intently before trailing his eyes downward to his chest, which strained against the fabric of his shirt. _“Damn.”_  
  
Daichi was grateful for the dim lighting. He could feel his face flushing a bright red. It was probably the same color as Tetsu’s shirt by now. He had never been complimented so much in one go before.  
  
“Thank you,” he finally managed to say. “You look really good too. Really… really hot.”  
  
Tetsu took the compliment easily and raised his glass. “To the best looking couple here tonight, then.”  
  
Daichi chuckled. _“Kanpai.”_ He raised his glass and they both drank.  
  
The night eased into calmer waters. The food and drinks kept coming, as well as the conversation. Daichi found that Tetsu was a chill guy and was easy to talk to. He eased Daichi’s nerves by telling him all about the things he liked about Miyagi as opposed to Tokyo, and then shifted to all the things he hated about Miyagi, which they both laughed at. Daichi admitted that he had never been to Tokyo, and Tetsu launched into all the things he hated about Tokyo, insisting that Daichi truly wasn’t missing much.  
  
They talked and talked, in between bites of gyoza and karaage, sips of rum and whiskey. Daichi felt Tetsu’s leg brush against his under the table every so often. As the night wore on, it seemed to Daichi that it kept happening. Tetsu, however, showed no indication that he felt anything under the table, and Daichi couldn’t tell if it was just the alcohol addling with his brain.  
  
“Want a refill?” Tetsu offered for perhaps the twentieth time that night.  
  
“Maybe later,” replied Daichi, motioning to another glass of alcohol that had been waiting for him.  
  
“How about a dance, then?” Tetsu asked with a smile.  
  
“Uh…” Daichi hesitated. He wasn’t really the dancing type. He could, but he would rather not.  
  
“Oh come on,” insisted Tetsu, sliding out of the booth and getting to his feet. “The bar’s practically empty. This is the chance of a lifetime.”  
  
Daichi chuckled. “To dance?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“To dance _with me_ with no one watching.”  
  
Indeed, dancing with a guy this hot _was_ the chance of a lifetime. Daichi gave in, taking a large gulp of alcohol before getting up. Tetsu grinned and led him to the dance floor. The song on the speakers was one that Daichi was completely unfamiliar with, but he moved his feet and swayed his hips to the rhythm nonetheless. A minute later, Tetsu’s hands were on his hips, leading them to sway in time with the beat. Daichi rested his wrists on the taller man’s shoulders, inhibitions slowly fading as he allowed himself to be steered by this handsome stranger he barely knew.  
  
The song crossfaded into a slower one, and Tetsu pulled Daichi the tiniest bit closer, keeping their hips in time with the new tempo. Tetsu’s hands carefully traveled around to Daichi’s ass, running over the curve and then downward, cupping briefly, before returning to their previous perch on his hips. Heat pooled quickly in Daichi’s abdomen as Tetsu dug his thumbs into the dip just above Daichi’s hip bones. He ducked his head, breath hot on Daichi’s ear.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot,” Tetsu said in a low whisper.  
  
Daichi swallowed down a soft moan that threatened to escape his lips. He laced his fingers behind Tetsu’s neck, pressing closer against him.  
  
Tetsu’s hand left Daichi’s hip and flew to back of his neck, pulling him in. Without a shred of hesitation, Tetsu slanted his mouth over Daichi’s, kissing him fervently. Daichi kissed him back with equal passion. Tetsu’s hips stilled for half a second before rolling against Daichi’s. He returned the motion, desperate for another second of contact. Tetsu pulled him closer still, and Daichi was sure that he felt Tetsu poking against him.  
  
As suddenly as he had begun it, Tetsu pulled away and ended the kiss. His eyes bore into Daichi’s, dark and full of lust.  
  
“D’you wanna take this back to my room?” he asked in a low, rough voice.  
  
A shiver ran down Daichi’s spine and the hairs on his arms stood on end.  
  
“Yes,” he replied in a whisper.  
  
They quickly returned to their booth to grab their things and pay for their drinks. Daichi followed Tetsu out of the bar and along the street, walking half a step behind the taller man. How was Tetsu so calm? He looked like the definition of cool, walking nonchalantly, swinging his arms and stepping one foot in front of the other like a normal person. Meanwhile, Daichi was struggling to keep up, what with his pants being too fucking tight.  
  
 _Calm the fuck down,_ Daichi berated himself. _Just get into his room first, and then into his pants. Room. Pants. Room. Pants. Room. Pants._  
  
It became Daichi’s mantra as he and Tetsu rounded the corner, spotting the hotel not too far away. Daichi nodded in greeting at the doorman who held the door open as they stepped into the lobby. He followed Tetsu straight into the elevator, keeping a respectful distance from his date. The hotel surely had CCTVs, and had no intention of being caught on camera.  
  
 _Room. Pants. Room. Pants._  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tetsu stopped out, followed by Daichi. He was now more nervous than ever before.  
  
 _I’m actually following this hot guy into his hotel room._  
  
 _This is really happening._  
  
 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._  
  
Daichi followed Tetsu into the darkness that was the hotel room. Tetsu closed the door behind Daichi and then inserted the key card into the slot as he set his bag down on the floor. The only lights that came on were the tiny lamps illuminating the nightstands on either side of the twin bed. Daichi slid the strap of his own bag off of his shoulder and let it fall next to Tetsu’s.  
  
Tetsu pushed Daichi against the door, thrusting his tongue into Daichi’s mouth as he did back at the bar. Daichi’s hands found their way to Tetsu’s surprisingly soft locks. He tugged gently, urging Tetsu to kiss him harder. The taller man got the message and slanted his mouth over Daichi’s, licking into it. Daichi slid his tongue against Tetsu’s, tasting him, and then sucked on Tetsu’s tongue.  
  
Tetsu groaned and pinned Daichi against the door, pulling his hips forward and rubbing his own against them. Daichi could feel Tetsu’s erection under the layers of clothing and he rolled his hips, fueling his own arousal.  
  
Tetsu pulled away and grabbed the lapels of Daichi’s jacket, pushing it off of him. He ran his hands over Daichi’s shoulders and down his arms, and then placed them on his chest.  
  
“You’re so hot, Daichi, _fuck_ ,” Tetsu whispered. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he splayed his fingers across Daichi’s broad chest, feeling every muscle. He gingerly trailed them down Daichi’s stomach before finally tugging and peeling the shirt off. He leaned in and buried his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck, licking the exposed skin with the flat of his tongue before sucking on it, eliciting a moan.  
  
Tetsu seemed satisfied by Daichi’s reaction. He pulled away again and straightened, never taking his eyes off of Daichi, as a hand traveled down Daichi’s torso and then onto his crotch. Tetsu pressed his palm onto Daichi’s clothed arousal and stroked agonizingly slowly. Daichi groaned as he felt himself getting even harder, the frustration in his belly building continuously.  
  
Tetsu then brought his hand from Daichi’s crotch up to the back of his neck, the other fisting in his hair. He pulled Daichi roughly away from the door, capturing his mouth with his own. Daichi grabbed on to Tetsu’s shirt for balance. They pivoted, Daichi’s back now to the rest of the room as they kissed roughly. Daichi walked backward until his calves hit the bed.  
  
Tetsu yanked his hands away and pushed Daichi roughly onto the mattress. Daichi sank into it, looking up at Tetsu, his breath coming in fast and shallow. Tetsu leaned over and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off hurriedly. There was no more hiding how hard Daichi was, with the tent he had been pitching in his boxers now in full view. A flush crept onto his cheeks and down his neck as he realized how exposed he was.  
  
“Fuck,” Tetsu muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’re already hard for me.”  
  
Daichi blinked up at him.  
  
“I like it,” Tetsu smirked. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it aside.  
  
Daichi suddenly had no interest in hiding anymore. He yanked his boxers down and off of himself, discarding the article to the side. Daichi held Tetsu’s hungry stare as he sank to his knees and pulled Daichi closer to the edge of the bed.   
  
Daichi felt Tetsu’s warm tongue on his shaft. Ever so slowly, Tetsu licked from the base to the tip, and then across the slit, picking up the pre-cum that had gathered there.  
  
“F-fuck,” Daichi whispered. Tetsu’s breath was warm on his skin, sending shivers all throughout his body. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation.  
  
Tetsu’s arms wrapped under and around each of his thighs, balancing his legs onto his shoulders. Daichi leaned back on the bed, his arms outstretched behind him, his palms on the mattress, as Tetsu pressed kisses onto his inner thigh, slowly working his way up to the point where his thigh met his crotch. Daichi watched as Tetsu worked his way in the opposite direction along the same path before replacing his lips with his tongue, licking a stripe up Daichi’s thigh. He lingered on a particular spot before sucking on it, sending Daichi’s brain into overdrive and making him groan in pleasure. Tetsu’s lips traveled a bit higher up before closing in on the tanned flesh. Daichi couldn’t hold back a cry as he felt the delicious pain of Tetsu sucking a hickey into him. This man truly knew how to use his mouth, and Daichi couldn’t wait until Tetsu’s skills got to work on his cock.  
  
Tetsu pulled away momentarily and then placed his lips on the opposite thigh, working the same torture as he did the other. Daichi’s heart was racing, and he could practically feel all the blood in his body rushing to his groin.  
  
Daichi felt Tetsu’s mouth leave his body, only to be replaced by long fingers wrapping around his shaft. Daichi’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as Tetsu pumped.  
  
Suddenly, Daichi felt wet heat surrounding him, a flat muscle grazing the underside of his cock. His eyes flew open, his head snapping up. He watched as his dick disappeared into Tetsu’s mouth, and felt the man slowly take more of him, long fingers still wrapped around the base. Tetsu’s eyes flicked up and locked onto Daichi as he shamelessly bobbed up and down his length, his hand pumping in the same rhythm, working Daichi into a frenzy.  
  
 _“Shit,”_ Daichi breathed. “So good… you feel so good…”  
  
Tetsu kept up the pace and Daichi resisted the urge to thrust into his mouth. The tension was quickly building in his lower body. His fingers curled into the mattress as he clenched the muscles in his abdomen.  
  
“I… I’m gon—”  
  
Tetsu quickly pulled away with a lewd sound, promptly rising to his feet and undoing his pants. Daichi watched, mouth open, as more of Tetsu’s smooth skin and toned muscles appear inch by inch before his eyes. Tetsu stepped out of his pants, and then began the same slow, agonizing motion of pulling his underwear off of his body, his erection finally springing free.  
  
“Fuck,” Daichi muttered under his breath as he realized that Tetsu was _fucking teasing him_.  
  
“Scoot,” said Tetsu, nodding towards the other end of the bed. Daichi crawled backward, Tetsu crawling into bed right after him, until his back hit the mound of pillows resting against the headboard.  
  
Tetsu leaned in to kiss Daichi again, devouring his mouth, forcing him to lean back on the pillows. Daichi held fistfuls of Tetsu’s hair and tugged gently, urging him to deepen the kiss even more. Every swipe of Tetsu’s tongue in Daichi’s mouth added another knot of frustration deep in him, but Daichi wanted more of it, wanted more of Tetsu’s sweet taste, wanted to be ravaged more by this man.  
  
Tetsu slanted his mouth over Daichi’s and ignited all the sparks in his body. Daichi dug his nails into Tetsu’s back, feeling every toned muscle underneath. He rolled his hips, causing his own arousal to build even more as his erection slid against Tetsu’s. He could feel himself leaking, eager and wanting. He could practically beg Tetsu to fuck him right now. He probably would if this went on for much longer.  
  
Tetsu disconnected himself from Daichi’s mouth as he leaned towards the side of the bed and pulled open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and flicked the cap open, squeezing the thick liquid onto his hand.  
  
“On your knees,” Tetsu commanded. Daichi quickly obeyed, shifting clumsily on the mattress until his ass was up in the air, his face pressed onto the pillows.  
  
“Fuck, Daichi,” Tetsu said reverently, “you look so good like that.”  
  
Daichi felt his cock twitch. “Yeah?”   
  
_“Yes,”_ Tetsu hissed. He pressed the pad of one wet finger against Daichi’s entrance. Daichi groaned as Tetsu slipped the digit inside him slowly. Tetsu’s lips were on his shoulder, peppering his skin with hot kisses, as Tetsu pushed a long finger in, pulled out slightly, and sank back in, building a steady rhythm.  
  
“More?” Tetsu asked right beside Daichi’s ear. He realized that he had been rocking back against Tetsu’s hand, desperate for more of the finger slipping in and out of him. He nodded wordlessly. Tetsu slipped his finger out and pushed back in with two. A moan from deep within Daichi escaped him as Tetsu scissored his fingers inside him.  
  
Tetsu kept up the pace, opening Daichi up with two fingers as he kissed up Daichi’s spine, from the small of his back to the nape of his neck. Daichi squeezed the pillow at the top of the pile as the hot pleasure built inside him.  
  
“Tetsu,” moaned Daichi, arching his back and angling his ass upward.  
  
“Yes?” Tetsu’s mouth was back on Daichi’s ear, his tone teasing, his wet tongue licking around the shell.  
  
“More,” Daichi breathed. “I need more.” Daichi was aware of how needy he sounded, but he didn’t care. His cock was throbbing painfully between his legs.  
  
Tetsu slipped another finger in, this time less carefully than the last. Daichi gritted his teeth at the stretch, but rocked back into it anyway. He turned his head to look at Tetsu, his pupils blown wide. Tetsu’s mouth met his and they kissed hungrily, tongues sliding against each other, as Tetsu expertly worked him open with three long fingers.  
  
Tetsu curled his fingers and finally hit the spot Daichi had been waiting for. Daichi’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Tetsu hit the spot again and again, his long fingers deep in Daichi’s ass.  
  
“I’m ready,” Daichi said in what he hoped was a firm voice. He was desperate. Tetsu’s fingers felt good, but they weren’t enough. Daichi wanted more, _needed_ more.  
  
Tetsu reached towards the nightstand again, this time pulling out a chain of condoms. Daichi heard the sound of the foil packet tearing as his cock pulsed painfully between his legs. He felt Tetsu tap his inner thighs, and Daichi obeyed, spreading his knees slightly wider, and then Tetsu’s hands were on his ass, spreading him open.  
  
Tetsu lined himself up, pressing the tip of his cock against Daichi’s hole, and slowly pushed inside. Daichi moaned loudly as he felt Tetsu’s cock slowly filling him, stretching him. It was deliciously hot, and Daichi couldn’t get enough.  
  
Finally fully sheathed inside Daichi, Tetsu paused for a second, giving Daichi time to adjust. Daichi felt strong hands gripping his hips as Tetsu pulled out slowly until just the tip of his cock remained. Daichi groaned as Tetsu pushed back in, taking his sweet time, digging his nails into Daichi’s skin.  
  
“You’re so fucking tight,” Tetsu groaned. His cock was slick and hot inside Daichi. He began to quicken his pace, holding Daichi by the hips. Daichi began to chase his own pleasure, thrusting backward into Tetsu, meeting him halfway until their skin slapped together noisily, the sound echoing in the empty hotel room like a metronome.  
  
 _“Harder,”_ Daichi grunted, rocking back with more force. He shoved his face into the pillow, arching his back even more to get the right angle. Tetsu met Daichi’s motions eagerly, and Daichi moaned, Tetsu’s cock filling him exactly the way he needed it. Tetsu thrust again and again, his breath coming out in grunts.  
  
He finally hit the bundle of nerves buried within Daichi, and Daichi whipped his head up from the pillow.  
  
 _“Fuck!”_ Daichi cried out. _“Yes, right there!”_  
  
Tetsu pushed into him again. Daichi threw an arm out, gripping the headboard, as his head fell forward onto the pillow. Tetsu’s thrusts became more forceful, never missing Daichi’s prostate, as a stream of praises and curses escaped his mouth.  
  
“You take me so well, baby,” Tetsu said as he slammed hard into Daichi.  
  
Daichi whimpered as Tetsu hit the spot again. He reached down and wrapped his free hand around his own dripping cock, pumping it in time with the violent snap of Tetsu’s hips, inching closer and closer to the edge each time. He felt Tetsu still momentarily, pulling Daichi’s ass flush against his groin, nails practically breaking the skin on Daichi’s hips. Tetsu rode out his orgasm, thrusting into Daichi erratically, as Daichi spilled over his own fist and onto the pristine hotel bed sheets.  
  
Daichi collapsed onto the mattress with a grunt just as Tetsu fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Daichi let out a low groan as Tetsu slowly pulled out. They both rolled over onto their backs, lying side by side. The two of them panted heavily, their breaths falling into the same rhythm. Daichi stared at the ceiling, waiting for his blurry vision to return to normal.  
  
“Fuck,” he heard Tetsu say. “That… that was…”  
  
 _Amazing. Mind-blowing. I saw stars. I saw the gates of heaven._ Daichi didn’t know if it was just because he hadn’t had sex in a while, or the sex was genuinely that good.  
  
“Yeah,” Daichi managed. He let out a contented sigh, his heart slowing to more or less its normal rate.  
  
He turned his head to find Tetsu looking right at him.  
  
“You do this with everyone?” Daichi asked teasingly. “Stare at them creepily right after sex?”  
  
Tetsu smirked. “Only with the really hot ones.”  
  
A second later, he was hovering over Daichi, his hands planted into the pillow on either side of Daichi’s head, his thigh in between Daichi’s legs.   
  
_“Daichi,”_ Tetsu whispered his name like a prayer, sending shivers down his spine. Tetsu leaned in closer until their noses almost touched before quickly turning his head to lick the tender skin right below Daichi’s ear.  
  
Daichi shuddered involuntarily. He felt the heat coiling once again in his abdomen. How was this complete stranger able to completely get his blood hot with a single touch? Daichi supposed the handsome face and hot body helped a lot. Not to mention the motion of Tetsu’s hips, rubbing his hardening length against Daichi’s.  
  
Daichi couldn’t help the moan from escaping his lips as Tetsu lightly sucked on the same spot under his ear before trailing open kisses down his throat and onto his shoulder.  
  
“I knew I wanted you the moment I saw your face,” said Tetsu in a low whisper as he lifted his head to kiss Daichi, tongue immediately exploring his mouth. Daichi kissed him back hungrily. His hands traveled around Tetsu’s waist and up his back. He bent his knees, planting his feet as firmly as he could on the mattress, and rolled his hips against Tetsu, desperate for more friction.  
  
Tetsu pulled away and looked at Daichi with a gaze hungrier than ever before. “I need you,” Tetsu said firmly. “I need you inside me. _Now._ ”  
  
Daichi’s eyes widened, but he quickly rearranged his expression into a sly smile, hoping that Tetsu didn’t catch his surprise.  
  
He did.  
  
“What? Didn’t think I’d bottom?” Tetsu asked with a smirk.   
  
Daichi felt his cheeks warm. “Uh, honestly? No,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
Tetsu kissed him deep and wrapped his arms around his waist. With almost no effort, Tetsu rolled them on the bed, so that Daichi was now on top, his knees straddling Tetsu’s hips. They ravaged each other’s mouths, and Daichi could feel his newly-erect cock twitching in anticipation.  
  
Finally, Tetsu pulled away.   
  
“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Daichi,” said Tetsu, not breaking eye contact. “I’m gonna open myself up for you. When I say I’m ready, you’re going to fuck me.”  
  
Daichi gulped, unable to tear his eyes off of Tetsu’s face.  
  
“And you’re going to fuck me _hard_.”  
  
Tetsu’s filthy mouth would be Daichi’s end.  
  
“Got it?”  
  
“Yes,” Daichi breathed.

*****

Daichi was up at dawn. He slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Tetsu who was still sound asleep beside him, and went straight to the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror, carefully checking for marks that would raise suspicions as to his activities the previous night. Tetsu had left a mark on his left inner thigh, but the placement could easily be covered up. Daichi smiled to himself, saying a silent thank-you to the gods for giving his date enough sense to not place a hickey somewhere easily visible.  
  
He showered and dressed as quickly as he could. He had to contend with things like breakfast and a morning commute, and it was stressing him out just a little bit. Instead of being on auto-pilot on the morning of the practice match to Nekoma, here he was, trying to figure out what time he needed to be on the bus in order to get to morning practice on time.  
  
Then again, he had no regrets. Last night was _amazing_. He had fucked Tetsu twice before they both declared they were tired and ready for bed. And then somehow, Tetsu had woken up, barely an hour after they retired, and woke Daichi up to give him a hand job before fucking him senseless into the mattress. After that last round, they were both completely knocked out for the night.  
  
Daichi couldn’t remember the last time he had this much sex. And as much as he hated to admit it, Suga was right. He just needed to get laid and blow off steam. The slight fussing over his morning commute aside, he felt great and absolutely ready for the practice match.  
  
Daichi looked himself over once again in the mirror. His hair was its usual messy self, but he really didn’t care. He looked like a normal guy, just going to school, not like someone doing the walk of shame.  
  
Satisfied, he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at the bed and was surprised to find Tetsu awake, sitting up against the headboard, scrolling on his phone. Daichi was glad to note that the man was wearing sweatpants, although the nakedness of his torso still left Daichi thirsty.  
  
 _Get a grip, Sawamura._  
  
“Good morning,” Daichi greeted. “Did I wake you?”  
  
“Nah,” Tetsu flapped a hand, not taking his eyes off his phone. “I always wake up at this time.”  
  
“Well then, the bathroom's all yours. Sorry for hogging it.”  
  
Tetsu placed his phone on the bed face-down and finally looked at Daichi. His eyes lingered on the top of Daichi’s head and he chuckled.  
  
“Cute hair,” he remarked.  
  
Daichi could feel his face flush red. He turned away and began picking up last night’s discarded clothing from the floor. He found his jeans and checked his phone. There were 25 unread messages from Suga.  
  
 _Twenty-five? Seriously?_  
  
Daichi frowned as he opened the thread, but the first few messages immediately convinced Daichi that it was nothing urgent.  
  
 **Suga:**  
U picked a good time for a date  
I’m booooooooored  
I would totally be at ur door already if i didnt know u were out  
I hope ur at least enjoying the railing!  
  
He stopped reading and closed the app.  
  
“Early morning class?”  
  
Daichi hadn’t noticed that Tetsu had gotten up from the bed and was now standing in front of him.  
  
“Oh.” Daichi shoved the phone quickly into his pocket. “No. I’ve got practice this morning.”  
  
“Practice?” Tetsu cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Yeah. Volleyball practice.”  
  
“Oh, cool,” replied Tetsu with a genuine smile. “I didn’t know you played. What position?”  
  
“Wing spiker,” replied Daichi, bending down as he picked up his socks. “You?”  
  
“Middle blocker.” Tetsu paused, eyeing Daichi curiously. “How’d you know I play?”  
  
“Um… ah…” Daichi stammered. “You were holding a volleyball in one of your photos, so I just kinda assumed…”  
  
Tetsu gave him a smug grin. “So you checked me out?”  
  
Daichi flushed. “Shut up.”   
  
A quiet minute passed between them as Daichi placed his bag on the edge of the bed and carefully packed last night’s clothes into it. Tetsu silently sat beside Daichi’s bag and watched him.  
  
“Look,” Tetsu began as Daichi zipped up the bag. “Last night was really fun. But I don’t think we can do this again. Especially since I’m going back to Tokyo this afternoon.”  
  
“Yeah, it _was_ fun,” replied Daichi. “But it was a one-time thing. No big deal.” He had not really intended for this to happen more than once. The fact that they were never going to see each other again was liberating. Daichi was not looking for a relationship right now, not even a regular hook-up, but simply a one-time deal. Tetsu’s departure today guaranteed that for him.  
  
Tetsu nodded. Daichi gave him a smile as he lifted his bag off the bed and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
“Well, I better get going,” he said.  
  
Tetsu stood. He grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him close. His other hand cupped the back of Daichi’s head as he leaned in for a kiss, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. Daichi opened his mouth obediently, savoring this last kiss. He held onto Tetsu’s hips, hands resting right on the delicious V-shape. Tetsu licked into Daichi’s mouth, deepening the kiss, as a hand found its way under the hem of Daichi’s shirt and lingered on the trail of dark hair below his navel.  
  
“Are you sure you need to go right now?” asked Tetsu as he licked up the side of Daichi’s neck, stopping right under his ear. His fingers followed the trail of hair and were now dipping into the waistband of Daichi’s jeans.  
  
Damn this man and how he had already learned Daichi’s sweet spots.  
  
“Maybe…” Daichi said breathlessly, “maybe I can spare a few minutes…”  
  
Tetsu leaned back and gave Daichi a shit-eating grin as he deftly undid the button on Daichi’s jeans with one hand.  
  
“Think we’re gonna need a little more than that.”

*****

When Daichi arrived at the gymnasium, the team was already in the middle of warm-ups. In his years of volleyball, he had never been late. Sure, he wasn’t _too_ late now, but late was still late. Daichi couldn’t believe he had allowed a one-night stand to make him late to volleyball practice.  
  
But how could he resist those lips, those hands, those abs, that cock...  
  
“Warm up, Sawamura!” Ukai-san’s voice rang out across the gym, shaking Daichi from his daydream.  
  
“Yes, Coach! Sorry!”  
  
Daichi made his way to a corner of the gym to drop off his things. He caught Suga’s eye as the team jogged in a line towards the opposite direction. Suga gave him a small, knowing smirk, which he pointedly ignored, and instead joined the tail-end of the line.   
  
An hour later, Daichi was drenched in sweat, all thoughts of the previous night with Tetsu long gone from his mind.  
  
“Don’t forget, the practice match with Nekoma will be at 5:30 this afternoon, but we meet up with their team at 5:00. Be sure you’re all here by then.” Ukai-san’s eyes lingered on Daichi, and he bowed his head slightly in shame. The coach dismissed them and Daichi ran to fetch his things and shower.  
  
Suga walked up next to him as he made his way to class.  
  
“Soooo,” said Suga in a sing-song voice, “how was the railiiiing?”  
  
“Nothing to tell,” replied Daichi, but he couldn’t help the small smile from creeping across his face as he recalled the events of last night.  
  
“You seem to be in great form today, Captain,” Suga went on. “Caught every single one of Kageyama’s killer serves.” He clapped a hand on Daichi’s broad shoulder. “Told ya you just needed to get fucked.”  
  
Daichi hadn’t planned on letting Suga know how right he was, but there was no escaping it now. Suga was an astute observer, after all. Daichi felt great. Now that he felt more relaxed since what felt like forever, he could clearly see every movement on the court. Kageyama’s normally difficult serves were a cinch to receive today, and it wasn’t because Kageyama was off his game. It was because Daichi was extra pumped.  
  
“So?” prompted Suga.  
  
“Most mind-blowing sex of my fucking life,” Daichi finally admitted after a moment of silence, smiling at his best friend.  
  
 _“Hah!”_ Suga exclaimed. “See! I _told_ you!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Daichi, still smiling.  
  
“Tell me _everything_!” squealed Suga, clinging to Daichi’s arm.  
  
Daichi's smile morphed into a scowl.  
  
“Oh c’mon, don’t be a prude!” insisted Suga. “ _Come on,_ I didn’t get _any_ last night. You didn’t even reply to my texts.”  
  
“I was _busy_ ,” Daichi replied.  
  
“Exactly! And I wasn’t. I’m living vicariously off of you.”  
  
“Weren’t you with Iwaizumi yesterday?”  
  
“That was in the morning. I said I didn’t get any _last night_.”  
  
 _“Oh my god, Suga.”_ Daichi rubbed circles into his temples.  
  
Suga laughed but didn’t let it go. After more prodding, Daichi told Suga everything.  
  
“Sounds like you had an awesome night,” said Suga. “And morning,” he added with a giggle. Daichi simply snorted in reply.  
  
“Too bad you’re never seeing him again, though,” said Suga, almost wistfully.  
  
 _“I know,”_ replied Daichi with a slight whine. “It’s not like I had plans of seeing him again. But fuck, it was _so good_. I swear, just thinking about last night would get me hard. Total jerk off material.”  
  
“Please don’t get hard right now,” said Suga, narrowing his eyes at Daichi.  
  
 _“Ugh,”_ Daichi continued, ignoring his friend. “The way his mouth felt on me, _I swear_ , I could c—”  
  
 _“Oh my god, Daichi!”_ exclaimed Suga, wearing a disgusted look on his face and shoving Daichi away. “What the fuck are you _saying_?”  
  
“First you ask me about it, and now you react this way? After you’ve heard everything?” asked Daichi incredulously.  
  
“Yeah, but now you’ve put the image of you jerking off into my head. _Gross._ ”  
  
“ _That’s_ the image you find gross?”  
  
“I was imagining Tetsu fucking _me_ . Don’t sully my daydreams with images of you jerking off. _Ew._ ”  
  
Daichi shook his head. “You’re hopeless.”

*****

Daichi’s hand was still stinging from the impact of his last practice spike when Ukai-san entered the gym, followed by a group of guys in red tracksuits. Daichi’s attention was immediately drawn to the tall man at the front of the group.  
  
“Gather ‘round!” Ukai-san’s voice echoed around the gym, and the Karasuno boys jogged towards their coach. Daichi, however, was rooted to the spot. He felt Suga tugging him, pulling him towards the rest of the team.  
  
“Suga…” he started, eyes still locked on the tall man in red across the gym.  
  
 _“I know,”_ Suga hissed in his ear. “Come on.”  
  
Daichi allowed himself to be dragged the few meters from where he was to where everyone else was. Both teams were lined up, facing each other. Daichi and Suga took their places in line, and Daichi found himself face to face with the man who had caught his attention earlier.  
  
“Alright,” said Ukai-san, addressing his team. “This is the Nekoma College boys volleyball club, and this is their coach, Nekomata-sensei.”  
  
The Karasuno team promptly welcomed the newcomers with a deep bow. Daichi didn’t straighten up until he felt Suga poking the back of his head.  
  
Nekomata-sensei stepped forward. He was an old man with tiny eyes and a bright, wide smile. He began to speak, thanking Karasuno and Ukai-san for this opportunity to… _do something?_ All sound began to fade from Daichi’s hearing, replaced by the blood pounding in his ears. The man in front of him had finally noticed him too, and was now giving him a shit-eating grin.  
  
“...and this is the team captain,” Nekomata-sensei was saying. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
  
Tetsu stepped forward and gave a low bow, and then immediately fell back in line, facing Daichi directly.  
  
“The pleasure is ours, Nekomata-sensei,” said Ukai-san. “Truly, thank you for agreeing to this practice match. And welcome to Karasuno.” Ukai-san turned to Daichi. “This is Sawamura Daichi, the team captain.” Daichi mimicked Tetsu, stepping forward and bowing low. As he straightened, he caught Tetsu’s eye again.  
  
Tetsu winked at him. All the moisture in Daichi’s mouth suddenly dried up.  
  
“Alright!” shouted Ukai-san, breaking through Daichi’s thoughts. “Time to warm up! Nekoma, if anyone needs to change or anything, the locker rooms are over there. You can ask any of our boys for help. We’ll start the match at 5:30.”  
  
 _“Osu!”_ All the boys replied in unison. The team in red scampered off to the opposite end of the gym to deposit their things.  
  
Tetsu, however, stayed behind. He approached Daichi and held out a hand.  
  
“Captain,” Tetsu greeted with a nod, his hand outstretched. Daichi took his hand and shook it. Tetsu leaned forward ever so slightly and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You didn’t tell me about that,” he said with a coy smile.  
  
The corners of Daichi’s mouth ticked up. “Neither did you, _Captain_ ,” he replied. “So this is your school thing, huh?”  
  
“Yes, it is.”  
  
Daichi realized that he was still holding Tetsu’s hand, though no longer shaking it. He let go quickly.  
  
“Well then, I’ll see you out there on the court,” said Daichi coolly.  
  
“You better bring your A-game, Daichi,” replied Tetsu with a cocky grin. “I don’t intend to lose.”  
  
“Trust me,” said Daichi slowly, “I’m not going to lose to you.”  
  
“We’ll see.” Tetsu gave him another wink before turning to join his team. Daichi willed his body to relax, for the blood to flow towards places other than his dick. He felt Suga’s arm snake around his shoulders, leading him towards their team.  
  
“You can do this, Daichi,” said Suga. “Great form today, remember? Just do exactly like you did at morning practice and we won’t lose.”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded. _We can do this. I can do this._  
  
“And don’t think about his cock,” said Suga matter-of-factly.  
  
Daichi groaned. He was fucked.

*****

Six exhausting sets later, Daichi was panting, leaning his hands on his knees, sweat dripping over his brow and onto the hardwood floor. Nekoma had won every single one of the six sets. To be fair to Karasuno, they had put up a good fight, losing each set by only a couple of points.  
  
Daichi bent over to pick up the bottle of water he had set on the ground. He straightened, raising the bottle to lips, throwing his head back as he drank.  
  
“Hey, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi wiped his mouth with his sleeve as Tetsu approached. “Yeah?”  
  
“Mind showing me where the restrooms are?”  
  
“Sure. Follow me.” Daichi turned and headed for the restroom at the far end of the gym.  
  
“You know, you guys are pretty good,” said Tetsu, falling into step beside Daichi. “Your freshmen are _insane_.”  
  
Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, they’re a handful, especially Hinata and Kageyama.” Tetsu frowned at him. “Sorry, I meant numbers 9 and 10. But they’re good.”  
  
“Yeah, they really are.”  
  
Daichi pushed open the door of the restroom and stepped inside, and Tetsu followed. The taller boy headed straight for the sink and splashed water onto his face. Daichi watched as drops of the clear liquid slowly rolled off of Tetsu’s chin and down his throat, finally collecting in the hollow of his collarbones. Daichi wanted to follow those drops with his tongue.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t lose, though.”  
  
Tetsu was suddenly right in front of him, his tall frame looming over Daichi.  
  
“Sorry?” Daichi asked, his heart thundering in his chest. He hoped his voice didn’t betray his nervousness, but he couldn’t be sure.  
  
“Earlier today, when we arrived,” said Tetsu, hazel eyes boring into Daichi. “You said you wouldn’t lose. And then you did.”  
  
Daichi had to lift his head to look at Tetsu as the man stepped even closer to him. Tetsu quickly scanned the restroom before leaning in to whisper right in Daichi’s ear.   
  
“How should I punish you, Daichi?”  
  
Daichi shuddered at the feeling of Tetsu’s hot breath on his skin. He felt Tetsu’s wet, hot tongue lick the tiny spot under his ear, and the muscles in his abdomen clenched.  
  
“Maybe I should fuck your mouth.”  
  
Daichi’s breath hitched as Tetsu grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty stall.

*****

By the time the two captains emerged from the restrooms, the gym had been emptied, and their teams were already out in the courtyard saying goodbye. Ukai-san was joined by Takeda-sensei, both of them bowing low to Nekomata-sensei, who was laughing heartily. Tanaka was talking animatedly with Nekoma’s mohawk guy. Both Hinata and Nekoma’s other middle blocker were jumping up and down in glee. Suga and Nekoma’s libero were looking onto their teams, just as Daichi and Tetsu were, and were both shaking their heads.  
  
“Looks like everyone’s friends with everyone else already,” Daichi quipped. Tetsu hummed in agreement as Nekoma’s setter, the guy with the two-toned hair, looked up from his phone straight at Tetsu. Tetsu held up a hand at the setter before turning to Daichi.  
  
“Give me your phone,” he said, holding out his hand.  
  
“No.” Why were people always telling Daichi to give them his phone?  
  
“Just give it to me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“We’re friends now, right?”  
  
Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Eh?”  
  
“Oh come on,” said Tetsu. “You just said, everyone’s friends with everyone else. That includes you and me.” He flashed Daichi a genuine smile.  
  
“You heard our coach. You want another game with us, you’re gonna have to do it at a regular match — at the battle of the trash heap. Nekomata-sensei really wants it to happen before he retires.” Tetsu’s voice took a softer, almost wistful tone. “I’d really like to give that to him before I graduate.”  
  
“Aww,” cooed Daichi, “aren’t you a sweetie?”  
  
“You know it.” Tetsu winked at him.  
  
“I don’t think fucking my face counts as sweet.”  
  
“It does if you liked it, and I know you did.” Tetsu smirked as red-hot embarrassment spread across Daichi’s face.  
  
“Just give me your phone already,” insisted Tetsu. Daichi gave a small sigh as he plucked his phone from inside his bag. He unlocked it and handed it to Tetsu, who took it with a grin.  
  
“Okay, so… I’m saving my number… and now I’m calling myself so I can save yours…. And done.” Tetsu handed the phone back to Daichi. He looked at the new contact: Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
“Kuroo-san!” the guy with the mohawk called out. “Let’s go!”  
  
“I’m coming!”  
  
Tetsu turned to Daichi again. “Looks like I’ll be seeing you around, _Sawamura_.”  
  
“I swear I won’t lose to you next time,” said Daichi, extending his hand. _“Kuroo.”_  
  
Tetsu’s mouth curved into his signature shit-eating grin as he took Daichi’s hand and shook it firmly. “We’ll see who ends up on top then,” he said as he released Daichi’s hand and followed the rest of his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wrote this simply as an exercise for me. This is not my first attempt at smut, but this is the only thing I didn't end up giving up on completely. I hope this was a fun read for you all. I would appreciate any kind of comment (really, _any kind_ ), and kudos as well. They make my day. ♥️
> 
> If you're so inclined, come holler at me on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com).


End file.
